


What a wonderful world

by symphonic__chaos



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec calls Magnus babe and we get weak, Cake, Cuddles, Gen, M/M, Magnus birthday fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, life appreciation, parent!malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphonic__chaos/pseuds/symphonic__chaos
Summary: Magnus is now 800-something years old, and he's finally come to realize that it took this long to find all he's ever wanted.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	What a wonderful world

It was days like these that Magnus loved, days where Rafe was sprawled, asleep, over the couch, his head rested on a firm thigh as his drool created a small puddle on his fitted black pants. Where Max, also asleep, was curled up against his chest, his tiny blue fingers wrapped in the silky fabric of his button down, unphased by the slight movements of Magnus's arm as he turned the page of the book he read.

How the rain was pattering against the glass panels of the doors leading to the balcony, the way the smallest of breezes floated through a cracked open window, permitting them the fresh air of a rare warm day in the middle of December. The smell of coffee lingering in the air with just a hint of something Magnus couldn't quite put his finger on, though he knew it was sweet- his mouth was watering at the thought of it already. The sound of Alec tinkering with the items in the kitchen as quiet as he could so as not to wake the kids from their nap was the only thing other than the muffled horns and traffic of the New York streets far below.

A mew from the short cat that would eternally look like a kitten sat at his feet with an expectant look. Magnus could still hear the low rumble of a purr in his chest, they both felt content with their lives, finally. His elbow shifted off of the arm of the couch, only seconds in-between before Chairman Meow hopped up, his steps silent as they padded close, curling up on the wide arm before his head settled on Magnus's shoulder, filling the warlock with a sense of such warmth that he felt a sting of tears in the back of his eyes.

"Happy birthday, babe."

Alec's voice was soft and sweet, the miniature red velvet cake placed down on the coffee table in front of him. A single birthday candle was lit in the center, unwavering from the breeze thanks to the protection Alec's hand provided. Magnus felt his breath catch, he had, for once, not made a big deal about his birthday and stayed humble to enjoy family time, yet it seemed Alec had stepped up in the subtlest of ways to not let him go unseen.

Over 800 years of celebrations and this was the sweetest he'd ever known.

A single droplet of wax fell from the candle and Magnus lifted a hand to 'blow' out the candle. Alec waved a fork he'd been carrying, a small bite sized piece taken from the edge of the cake and brought to Magnus, who took it more than willingly, humming his appreciation of the taste.

"Figured I'd give you first bite before the sugar addicts nose wakes him up." Alec mused, motioning to Max with a fond smile.

"I appreciate that," Magnus answered just as softly, the book placed down as Alec moved to kneel in front of him with the small cake in hand.

They had four blissful minutes of sharing a quarter piece of the cake before Max shifted, his raspy, sleepy voice exclaiming 'Cake!' the moment he saw it. Rafe wasn't asleep much longer as their excited blueberry wiggled in Magnus's arms, their eldest equally as sleepy and unable to hide his excitement over the confection once he realized it was there.

It was days like these, a birthday like this, that Magnus had learned to love thanks to the little family they had created.


End file.
